El alquimista idiota y la rubia puñetera
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Veamos las aventuras de Roy Mustang y... ¿Winry Rockbell?. Un fic sin sentido y con muchas palabrotas, personajes un tanto OOC. Con apariciones estelares de Riza y Gracia. No se porque escribi esto xD


**El alquimista idiota y la rubia puñetera**

Por _LovelyFlower_

* * *

-Rockbell… Rockbell… ROCKBELL!!-

-Quédate quieto, Mustang… me vas a tirar-

_¿Que tenemos?._ Ah, si… una pareja un tanto extraña, Roy Mustang y Winry Rockbell, se encontraba en actitud bastante sospechosa, tratando se observar (mas bien, _espiar_) por una ventana de una casa.

-¿Y a mi eso que? Ya me duele la espalda tanto estar en la misma posición-

-¿Sabes algo? Puedo patear tu culo desde aquí… No creo que eso te agrade, ¿verdad?-

El moreno se encontraba acuclillado en el piso, mientras que la chiquilla estaba subida en su espalda y a duras penas se sujetaba en la barandilla de la dichosa ventana.

-Y… ¿que ves?- Roy preguntó con la mirada fija en el suelo (es que la ultima vez que se le había ocurrido mirar hacia arriba el pie de la rubia dio de lleno en su rostro, mientras le vociferaba que era un pervertido)

-Pues… -la mecánica empezó a relatar en voz baja –Veo un señor de blanco, una jovencita también de blanco-

-¿Está buena?-

-¡¡Mustang!!-

-Je… lo siento… prosigue-

-Mucha gente, todos de blanco –Winry dijo sin emoción -Ey… ¿Por qué no solo entras y preguntas, idiota?-

Se cabreó. El militar se movió un poco, lo suficiente para hacer caer a Winry. Lo malo de eso fue que calló bastante cómodamente… _sobre él_.

-Eso te vale por ser cabrón…- le espetó la chiquilla mientras se ponía de pie.

Roy se sobó algunas partes adoloridas y sacudió el polvo de su uniforme -Ey, te pedí ayuda a ti en vez de a Ed para ahorrarme este mal rato…menuda suerte la mía-

Se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse. Finalmente la rubia suspiró profundamente.

-¡¡Ahhhhh, esta bien!! Yo entraré y averiguaré que pasa-

Al militar se le iluminó el rostro mientras la joven partía a paso firme hacia la dichosa casa. A los cinco minutos salió con una expresión de sorpresa. Lo miró por un segundo antes de empezar a gritar como una loca.

-¡¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!! ¡¡Me has hecho pasar una vergüenza!! ¡¡Te odio!! Todo porque eres un maldito guarro y…-

Y así pasó un buen rato hasta que Winry debió callarse para respirar.

-¿Qué hay adentro?- preguntó cuando a la rubia se le quitó la ira.

Ella lo miró con las manos en la cadera -Es una clínica… -

-¿¿Clínica?? ¿¿Y eso que tiene de malo??-

-¡¡Déjame terminar, idiota!!-

¿En que momento se le había ocurrido dejar que una mocosa (que estaba bastante buena, pero era mocosa al fin y al cabo) lo insultara de esa manera?

Ah, sí… desde que le había pedido ayuda para espiar a Riza, que había estado muy extraña con él los últimos días.

-¡¡Clínica de obstetricia!! –bramó furibunda la ojiazul. –Ahora toda esa gente piensa que soy una ramera precoz…-

Se había quedado de una pieza ante la palabra "obstetricia"… _¿Eso significaba que…?_

-¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡Joder!! Voy a ser papá… Maldición, joder, demonios, me lleva la….- Roy empezó a soliloquiar desesperado

-¿Y a mi que me importa que vayas a ser…… ¿¿QUE DIJISTE??-

El pelinegro seguía estupefacto, con las manos en la nuca mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

-¿O sea que tu y la Teniente…?-la rubia hizo un gesto un tanto obsceno con las manos, el militar asintió despacio -¡¡Puaj!! ¡¡Que asco!!

De pronto, se escuchó un portazo y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se escondían.

-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ??-

Riza Hawkeye tenía ambos puños apretados y en su frente se veía una vena hinchada. Winry la miraba con ojos soñadores y Roy tenía cara de quien ha sido atropellado por un camión.

-¡¡Me estaban espiando!! –bramó la ambarina al darse cuenta de la situación –Roy, debería dispararte…-

-Riza, linda… no te enfades… estaba preocupado-

-¿Para cuando es el bebé? –interrumpió Rockbell –Ojalá se parezca a usted, Teniente… porque si se parece al Coronel….-

La militar rubia los observó con los ojos como platos. Acaso estaban pensando que ella estaba… _¡Por Dios si que estaba loco aquel par!_

De todas formas, para torturar un poquito más a Roy les siguió el juego.

-Para fin de año –contestó tranquila –Aunque veo bastante difícil que se parezca a Mustang -

Roy cambió inmediatamente el orden de prioridades -¿Y porqué no debería parecerse a mí? _Yo _soy el padre…-

Hawkeye negó con la cabeza. –Ahí te equivocas… el padre es Hughes-

Winry se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva y Mustang no fue capaz de prestarle atención alguna ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en asimilar las cuatro últimas palabras de la rubia. Cuando al fin comprendió el mensaje, profirió una pequeña y dulce frase.

-¡¡ESE GAMBERRO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO AHORA MISMO!!-

Iba a salir rápidamente en busca de su, según su criterio, _ex mejor amigo_ si no hubiera sido porque su escolta lo agarró de un brazo y no lo dejó avanzar. Estaban en eso cuando una mujer hizo aparición en la escena.

-¿Riza? ¿Está todo bien? –

-¡Gracia-san! –la amiga de Edward la reconoció al instante, y como por lo general las mujeres son mas astutas, entendió al instante lo que ocurría.

-Les estaba contando lo del bebé –la ambarina habló mientras Roy seguía tratando de zafarse.

-Ah… estoy tan contenta… Maes estará feliz- Gracia sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.

Quién sabe si por la frase dicha o luego de tanto zamarreo por fin _la_ neurona que le quedaba a Roy hizo contacto y _¡oh, sorpresa! _Entendió el meollo del asunto.

-Entonces tu no… Gracia está… entonces yo no…- al ahora sonrojado Mustang no le surgió ninguna frase cuerda.

-Eso mismo, Roy… eso mismo –la Teniente suspiró, era increíble que tan tonto podía llegar a ser aquel guapo pelinegro.

-Ufff… que alivio-

La castaña del grupo los observó con una gotita de sudor en la frente. No entendía como su querido esposo podía ser amigo de ese par. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Riza, me voy a casa. Muchas gracias por acompañarme-

La militar sonrió –De nada, cuando quieras… -

-Por cierto… -Gracia acababa de tener una idea y sonrió divertida antes de alejarse –Espero que la próxima vez que tengamos que venir sea por tu causa. Adiós-

Hawkeye se sonrojó a rabiar mientras el pelinegro le sonrió alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te parece si complacemos a Gracia?-

-¡Santo Cielo, Roy!-

Una ojiazul estaba tanto o mas sonrojada que Riza. –¡¡Aló!! Recuerden que hay una niña inocente aquí…-

Roy volteó mosqueado hacia la rubia _-¿De verdad?_ - preguntó con notoria ironía -Pues yo no veo ninguna…-

_Crash_. Una llave inglesa dio de lleno en la oscura cabecita del alquimista dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Las dos rubias se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Muchas gracias, Winry… te debo una-

-¿Y si me la pagas invitándome al centro comercial?-

-Es buena idea, vamos…-

Así, las dos rubias amigas se alejaron del lugar muy sonrientes mientras el pobre Coronel seguía tirado en el suelo cual vagabundo ebrio.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Y que diablos es esto?_ Se preguntarán… la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. Bueno, la verdad es que quise intentar escribir algo con humor, para experimentar nuevos géneros. No estoy del todo convencida, así que espero su feedback para saber si sigo escribiendo cosas así o me dedico solo a la parte romántica y seria de los fan fics.

De todas formas, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_… a quien hoy una adivina le ha dado una sentencia fatal. Dijo que me casaría pronto y tendría gemelos… puaj… bueno, al menos dijo que iba a ser exitosa y que mi papá viviría hasta casi los 100

Escrito el... uu... no me acuerdo... como hace un mes... :P


End file.
